One prior art system involving error logging is shown in the Child Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,475 entitled "Methods of Dynamically Generating User Messages Utilizing Error Log Data With A Computer System". This error log request system is concerned with how the errors are analyzed by software and displayed to the user. It does not deal with the situation of how a central processor will physically read the errors involved. The present disclosure functions to indicate how a central processor can physically read the errors involved.
Another error logging system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,028 entitled "Error Log System For Self-Testing in Very Large Scale Integrated Circuit (VLSI) Units". This involves self-testing and error reporting in an integrated circuit chip.
The presently described configuration involves the method of transferring the error log data from a XILINX device into the processor via an independent shift chain control. The present system makes use of this error logging method on errors which can be transmitted on two system busses.